


Ubuhle nekhosi

by santigold96



Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Amabhubesi namakheshi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710721





	Ubuhle nekhosi

Izinkemba zaxabana ngamandla lapho kushaywa khona yilaba balwi ababili. Umphikisi wakhe wayenobutha obunamandla, wayenolaka njengoba ayemubi. Omdala kunaye, lona wesifazane osemusha wavuma. U-Le Limier uxoshe uBrienne futhi wakhubazeka okuningi kokuhlaselwa kwakhe ngaphandle kobunzima, wamqondisa ngendlela eyingozi emaphethelweni entaba. Wamhlikihla amazinyo futhi wabamba inkemba yakhe ye-Oathkeeper ngezandla zombili ukumelana nokushaywa okunamandla komphikisi wakhe. Wezwa izingalo zakhe ziqhaqhazela ngaphansi komzamo. Wayenesiphiwo, ecishe silingane noJaime okwakufanele abe naso ngaphambi kokulahleka kwesandla sakhe sokudla, wacabanga. Ubuso balowo owabulala wabonakala kafushane emqondweni wakhe, izintambo zegolide, ukumamatheka okukhohlisayo nokubukeka okucashile kufihlwe ngaphansi kwesilevu esingashisi, amehlo acwebezelayo we-emerald kanye nesigcwagcwa sokuhlekisa.  
UBrienne wakhulisa ukubamba kwakhe inkemba yakhe. Yena noJaime babefungile kuLady Celyn: ukumlethela amadodakazi akhe amabili angenzalo. "KaLady Celyn, noJaime!" umdondoshiya omkhulu phakathi kwamazinyo akhe. Wabe eseshaya i-mercenary ngamandla akhe onke. Inqindi yakhe yawa ngokunganqikazi, wezwa amathambo edonsa ngaphansi kwe-gauntlet yakhe yensimbi futhi eqhubeka nokungqongqoza. Umphikisi wakhe wavutha amalulu wazithola eguqa ngamadolo phambi kwakhe, ngenxa yomusa wakhe. Ngenkathi emsabisa ngephuzu lenkemba yakhe, wavele wabamba ibala ngesandla sakhe segazi kanye nangemuva elinobudlova, wathumela leli qhawe elingenazikhali emhlabathini. Lezi zimpi zombili zigoqele ngokuphepha othulini oluseceleni kwezulu.  
Icadet likaCleganes limbambe ngezinwele nangemuva kwentamo, lizama ukuyixukuxa. Wamemeza njengesilo esiboshwe futhi wazabalaza njengedimoni. Le ndoda yabe isimshaya emjondolo. Ebuhlungwini, uBrienne wawela phansi. Ukube ubengumuntu, izingxenye zakhe ngabe zaphuma emlonyeni wakhe. Iminwe yakhe yabamba umhlaba owawucashe ngaphansi kwezandla zakhe. IGazihound laphinde lamshaya, kepha ngaleso sikhathi azange azizwe lutho. Le ntokazi yahlanya izama ukweqa kodwa inja yayibamba yaziphonsa phezu kwayo. Emgudwini wenyama yensimbi nechobozekile, ukushayisana kwezikhali nokugquma kweziqhwaga kwabaphikisi kuzwakale ethafeni elibheke kwalasha.  
Amabutho kaBrienne amshiya. Umbono wakhe wafiphala ezinkalweni zakhe ezivuvukele lapho kushaywa ngesihluku, i-Bloodhound yamenza wagxuma amazinyo amabili. Baphangwa noma kunjalo.

Iphunga legazi, elakhe igazi eligeleza emlonyeni wakhe ligcwalisa emakhaleni akhe. Owesifazane osemusha uyaguquka. Ukufa kwakubukeka kusondele kuye njengosuku lapho azithola ehlomile ngamazinyo wokhuni elula phambi kwebhere elinamatshe emgodini weHarrenhal lapho uLindke, enye yamadoda kaRoose Bolton ayemhlwithe khona.  
Kungalesi sikhathi kuphela, uJaime wayengekho ukuzomsiza. Lapho ekhipha amathe amanzi agcwele igazi, isithunzi simbozwe phambi kwamehlo akhe, senza mnyama insimu yakhe yombono. Ubuqiniso bamaqiniso buvele bumbambe. Wayezokufa eshiya lo mnyama omnyama ukuba awele phezu kwakhe, njengaleyo ethathe isithandwa sakhe uRenly: isikhulu esasinikeze impilo yaso kuye futhi esaphefumula umoya wokugcina ezingalweni zakhe.  
"Hhayi bo!" Owesifazane osemusha waqonda phezulu. Kuthathe okungaphezu kwalokhu ukuyibeka phansi. Kwakuyintombi kaTarth, umdondoshiya owayelwe nebhere, iqhawe elalibonile ushintsho lokuzibulala eceleni kwakhe, lowo uLady Celyn ayethembele kulo. Wayengowesifazane oqinile, owesifazane ohlonishwayo, wayenguBrienne de Tarth, futhi yize ayengasoze akuvuma, angavele afe ngenkathi enza umsebenzi wakhe futhi ngaphandle kwegama elithi "ntombi", njengokulahla kwejuba ku indawo egandayiwe, eduze kwegama layo.

Ngokubhonga okucashile, lentokazi yathola izicubu ezinamandla zamahlombe ayo abanzi futhi ngokuphelelwa yithemba, yehlisa ulaka lwayo ku-Bloodhound. Lona, emangele, wabuyela emuva ngaleso sikhathi kungekudala wakhothama ngaphansi kobudlova bokushaywa yilona liqholo. Amehlo esafire lentokazi avutha ulaka. Ungqongqoza kaninginingi kuze kube yilapho umhlathi kaSandore Clegane uphuka kabi. Kuthunyelwe i-torgnole enkulu ebusweni besilo lendoda futhi yathuthumela ezinyaweni ezimbili ezinkulu. Ethwelwe ukungalingani kwakhe, ugcina eqhaqhazela futhi uBrienne ephefumula kanzima ezwa umzimba womphikisi wakhe ukhonkotha emadwaleni edonsa imvula eyayingaphambi kwakhe. Owesifazane osemusha wabe esiwa ngamadolo akhe ngefu lothuli. Igazi nezinyembezi zehla koshini wakhe obukhulu. Wathatha umoya ojulile wabe esezama ukusukuma. Ngeze. Lapho esezophela amandla, uBrienne wezwa izwi elihlekisayo lowezwayo lizwakala ezindlebeni zakhe.

_ "Uyabona uGueuse, unenja. Noma ubungeke wenze umbhangqwana omuhle ngemilomo yakho eyisigwegwe! "

Le ntokazi yakhipha ukumamatheka okuxakayo. Wabona uPodrick egijimela kuyena njengoba eqonda engazi, ethatha naye ubuso obuhlekisayo bukaJaime Lannister.

Ekugcineni, ukuthunywa kwakhe kanye nesifungo sakhe esifihlekile bangathola ithuba.


End file.
